Sigue a tu corazón.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (RuHana) Después de unos días de ausencia, finalmente Hanamichi ha tomado una dolorosa desición, aunque ésta lo destruya, es lo mejor para todos, ¿o no? AUTOR: Perjill. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
Sigue a tu corazón.  
  
Por: Perjill. (Si desean escribirle, déjenle reviews, porque su e-mail no está disponible; sólo búsquenla en esta misma página.)  
  
  
  
Bien, todo estaba listo, o al menos en su mente. Hanamichi no había ido a la escuela en tres días, y tampoco había asistido a los entrenamientos de baloncesto. Había llamado a Ayako para informarle que estaba enfermo y que estaba en reposo. Qué mentira. Quería pensar, quería ver qué podía hacer para detener todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Después de tres días, había tomado una decisión; era dolorosa pero en su mente era la única manera. Tampoco fue al entrenamiento el cuarto día, pero estaba ahí y esperó hasta que todos los del equipo se fuera a sus casas, bueno, casi todos ellos. De pronto escuchó el rebote de un balón dentro del gimnasio. El pelirrojo sabía de quién se trataba. Entreabrió un poco la puerta. Después de quince o veinte minutos, el joven que se encontraba adentro, detuvo su entrenamiento. Su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y su respiración agitada. Observaba el balón en sus manos, y entonces, el joven que lo veía desde afuera lo vio, vio lo que jamás creyó que llegaría a ver: en esos helados ojos de zorro, vio una emoción. Comenzaba a sentir que su corazón latía más y más rápido, aquellos ojos mostraban profundo interés y dolor. '¿Desde cuándo puedo leer tus ojos?' Por un momento creyó que no debería hacer lo que estaba por hacer, pero luego la imagen de 'ella' cruzó su mente, él no la amaba, pero sí le importaba. Respiró profundamente y abrió completamente la puerta, el joven que estaba dentro, no volteó, sabía lo que pasaría, así que sólo permaneció allí, esperando. "Kitsune... sabía que estarías aquí." "Do' aho..." "No voy a pelear ahora, vine a decirte algo." Rukawa se volvió hacia él con esta misma mirada de piedra de siempre, y Hanamichi agradeció esto, ya que haría las cosas más fáciles para él. '¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿No quiere pelear conmigo?! ¡¡¿Y, de hecho quiere hablarme?!!' Aún cuando su rostro seguía igual, por dentro estaba muy impresionado, guardó silencio esperando oír hablar al otro. "Pero primero quiero un 'uno a uno'... ¿sí?" Rukawa escuchó el tono de voz, no era ese tono determinado y salvaje que siempre tenía, su voz era triste, no podía entenderlo, pero aceptó el reto. Hanamichi vestía sus pantalones deportivos y una playera. 'Él estaba seguro de que yo aceptaría, pero no es como las otras veces.' Hanamichi avanzó y tomó el balón de las manos de Rukawa en un movimiento que parecía que duraría una eternidad. Hanamichi rebotó el balón y comenzó a correr hacia el tablero. En un gracioso movimiento, saltó y clavó fuertemente el balón en el tablero. Aterrizó suavemente sobre sus pies y volvió a tomar el balón. 'La primera vez que te vi, dije que no eras tan malo, ahora puedo decir que... eres casi un experto. Es impresionante lo rápido que has aprendido en tan sólo un año.' Hanamichi pasó el balón a Rukawa y permaneció frente a él. Rukawa no esperó, si eso era lo que quería, eso tendría. Comenzó a rebotar el balón y corrió hacia la izquierda, Hanamichi se movió rápidamente pero Rukawa cambió rápido su movimiento destruyendo la defensa del pelirrojo, anotando el primer punto. Era el turno de Hanamichi, después de todo ese tiempo, ya sabía algunos de los movimientos del kitsune; recordaba la vez en la que Rukawa jugó en contra de Mitsui, así que hizo lo había hecho Mitsui, y antes de que Rukawa pudiera reaccionar, el pelirrojo ya estaba en la línea de tres puntos y había lanzado el balón, el cual entró limpiamente en la canasta. Rukawa estaba impresionado, pero no mucho, pues ya sabía que el otro había estado practicando los tiros de tres puntos. Y así pasó el juego como por veinte minutos, y por primera vez, desde que comenzaban a jugar, él ganó, Hanamichi estaba sonriendo, pero para la sorpresa de Rukawa, no era una sonrisa de superioridad, pues vio satisfacción en ese rostro, pero nada más, estaba esperando a que el pelirrojo comenzara a gritar y a reír como un idiota, y por una razón que no conocía comenzaba a temer. "Así que... ¿vas a hablar, o no?" Hanamichi levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azules mirando profundamente los suyos. "Sí. Sólo quería tener mi último 'uno a uno' contigo..." Rukawa abrió completamente sus ojos impactado. '¿Su |último| uno a uno conmigo? ¿De qué está hablando?' Hanamichi limpió el sudor de su rostro con su playera, mientras Rukawa sólo permanecía allí esperando una explicación. "Bueno, quería decirte que me voy del equipo y de la escuela." "¿Por qué a mí?" "Porque eres el único que no intentará detenerme, sé que me odias, así que será algo bueno para ti, ¿no?" "¿Por qué te vas?" Hanamichi estaba mirando el piso ahora, no quería responder a eso, no quería que supiera la verdad, nunca lo comprendería. "No puedo decirte eso..." "Creo que al resto del equipo le gustaría saberlo..." "Sólo diles que fue lo mejor que pude hacer..." Rukawa apretaba los puños, tratando de evitar el ir y golpearlo tan fuerte como pudiera. "Mentiroso..." "Kit... Rukawa, no puedo decirte por qué, pero créeme que es lo mejor." "No puedes irte." "¿Por qué? Pensé que serías más feliz al verme fuera del equipo." "Bueno, estás equivocado..." Ahora era Hanamichi el que no entendía nada. Pensó que Rukawa estaría agradecido de tenerlo fuera del equipo. "No te dejaré ir." "No hay nada que puedas hacer, no sé por qué quieres que me quede, pero no lo haré, por el bien de todo el equipo debo irme." "No te dejaré ir." "Ya lo decidí... me iré y eso es todo." Hanamichi dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, estuvo ahí un momento y luego volvió el rostro sonriendo tristemente. "Adiós kitsune, fue bueno mientras duró." Hanamichi iba a abrir la puerta cuando una mano lo jaló del brazo y con la otra lo golpeó en la cara, aterrizando en el piso. Se sentó el la duela de la cancha y puso su mano en su mejilla, no estaba enojado, estaba impactado, ¿por qué el zorro se comportaba de esa manera? Miró al joven de cabello negro brillante frente a él, vio ira en sus ojos. "No vas a dejar el equipo...*no vas a dejarme*" "¿Por qué quieres obligarme? ¿Qué ganas si me quedo?" "Te diré si me dices la razón del por qué te vas..." "Entonces prefiero vivir sin saber tus razones." "Obstinado como siempre..." "¿Y tú? Mira quién habla..." Rukawa suspiró y se sentó junto a él, abrió su mochila, sacó dos botellas de agua y le dio una al otro joven. "¿Qué puede ser tan malo que no lo puedas decir?" "No te voy a decir." "¿A qué le temes?" Esto hizo reaccionar al pelirrojo, eso siempre funcionaba con Hanamichi, podría estar serio y triste, pero aún era Hanamichi. "¡No le temo a nada estúpido kitsune!" "Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices, Do'aho?" Hanamichi no tenía otra opción más que decirle, si hay algo que no quiere que el kitsune pensara, es que le teme a algo. Suspiró y bebió un poco de agua. "Estoy harto de las peleas, el sentimiento del odio, el sufrimiento, no es bueno, no lo es para mí, no lo es para ti y definitivamente no lo es para ella y el equipo siempre resulta afectado. No quiero ver la expresión de miedo en su rostro cada vez que peleamos; no quiero ver la tensión en las caras de todos cuando estamos juntos en algún lugar. Yo soy la razón de los problemas, si me voy, las peleas terminarán y también todo lo demás terminará." Rukawa estaba en silencio, incluso si Hanamichi tenía razón, el único que ganaba algo era el equipo, pero no Hanamichi. Sabía que el Do'aho amaba el juego, amaba estar en la duela y sería el único que perdería. "Entonces estás equivocado, lo que dices no es verdad." "¿A qué te refieres?" "Si te vas, el equipo perderá un jugador, y la mayoría a un amigo." "Bueno, siempre dijeron que no era tan bueno después de todo, y acerca de los amigos, aún se tienen unos a otros..." Rukawa lo miraba de reojo y decidió decirle, quién sabe, a la mejor eso lo hacía reaccionar y lo hacía quedarse en el equipo, aunque talvez se reiría de él. "¿Y qué hay de mí?" "¿Tú? No habrá ninguna diferencia... ni que fuéramos los mejores amigos..." "¿Y si te digo que quisiera ser tu amigo?" "Esa es una buena broma kitsune... de todas formas yo no, no quiero ser tu amigo... *quiero ser más que eso*. No podemos ser amigos kitsune, nos odiamos, ¿recuerdas?" "Yo no te odio, nunca te odié... si te odiara créeme que no estaría hablándote ahora." "Bueno, entonces no me odias... eso no cambiará mi decisión." Rukawa estaba desesperado, ¿qué más le podía decir para que se quedara? No podía dejarlo ir; volvería a estar completamente solo. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, entonces Rukawa recordó a alguien, talvez esto funcionaría, odiaba a la joven, pero sabía que a Hanamichi le gustaba, talvez su nombre lo haría reaccionar. "¿Qué hay de la hermana de Akagi? Se pondría muy triste si te vas..." "Ella es una de las razones por las que me voy, se repondrá pronto, después de todo, tú estarás ahí y a ella le gustas..." "Pero ella a mí no me gusta, de hecho la odio..." "No seas malo con ella... es una chica linda." Hanamichi sonrió tristemente, no quería ver a Haruko llorar, si se quedaba, eso sucedería tarde o temprano, eso lo sabía. "Ella te alejó de mí..." "Estás delirando... nunca le gusté y, ¿cómo podría alejarme de ti? No soy tu amigo." "Eres muy inocente." "No sé de qué estás hablando, de verdad." Rukawa no podía soportarlo más. Tomó a Hanamichi de los hombros y antes de que el otro pudiera decir o hacer algo, sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Hanamichi estaba tenso, pensó que estaba soñando de nuevo, había soñado lo mismo muchas veces. Sintió cómo Rukawa intentaba separar los labios de Hanamichi y dejó que lo hiciera. Rukawa sintió los labios de Hanamichi permitiéndole la entrada que quería, su lengua saboreó la deliciosa boca de Hanamichi, era mejor de lo que creyó que podía ser y sintió cono Hanamichi lo abrazaba de la cintura, él colocó una mano en el rojo cabello de Hanamichi y la otra en su cuello. Se besaron profundamente, sintiendo uno la piel del otro. Entonces Rukawa sintió algo frío y húmedo en sus manos, se separó de Hanamichi y vio que estaba llorando, sus ojos aún cerrados y su rostro expresando dolor. Rukawa levantó un dedo y limpió las lágrimas. "Por favor no te vayas..." "..." "No me dejes por favor." "Yo... lo siento, pero ahora tengo más razones para irme..." "¿Por ella?" Hanamichi asintió, no podía hablar. Sabía que yéndose ahora, lo haría sufrir no sólo a él mismo, sino también a Rukawa, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? En primer lugar, esa relación podría afectar a Rukawa y al equipo; no quería estar escondiéndose de todos; también estaba Haruko, la noticia podría herirla y lo odiaría, eso lo sabía. "Hanamichi..." Hanamichi sonrió, le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios. "Lo siento, pero esto sólo empeorará las cosas, puedes tener problemas y el equipo también, y no quiero herir a Haruko. No quiero sentir como si esto fuera un pecado, pero si no quiero que esas cosas pasen, eso significa mantener la relación en secreto, siempre escondiéndonos y fingiendo odio para que los demás no se enteren. Y si amo a alguien quiero que mis amigos lo sepan, quiero poder tomar su mano sin importar quién nos vea o en dónde estemos. Así soy yo y no quiero fingirlo." "Entonces, ¿prefieres sacrificar tu felicidad que causarme dolor, o al equipo, o a esa niña? Eso es absurdo..." "Pero tú no entiendes..." "Yo sólo entiendo una cosa, y eso es que me importa un bledo lo que los demás puedan decir..." "Esto puede afectar tu futuro como jugador, ¿sabes?" De pronto se acomodó de modo que Hanamichi apoyara su espalda en el pecho de Rukawa y éste se descansó sobre la pared, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hanamichi, abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo. "Talvez... talvez no. Pero sé que será más doloroso el estar sin ti." "También para mí... pero, ¿qué hay del equipo?" "Bueno, podemos decirles que hemos decido ser amigos, y luego decirles uno por uno." "¿Qué hay de Haruko?" "No puedo hacer nada por ella, incluso si te vas..." "No quisiera verla llorar." "Llorará de todas formas, Hanamichi, siempre me has gustado, no tenía oportunidad conmigo." "Ella me odiará." "La única persona que sale perdiendo es ella: pierde tu amistad y ten por seguro que la odiaré más que nunca..." "Kitsune... no sé qué hacer." "Sólo sigue a tu corazón." Hanamichi estaba por responder, pero de pronto vio sus labios cubiertos por los de Rukawa y dejó que lo besara, cerrando los ojos y devolviéndole el beso. ¿Sería capaz de tragarse su corazón por el bienestar de Haruko? Él siguió a su corazón... no, no lo haría, dejaría que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder. Se separaron por aire, Hanamichi ahora estaba sentado de modo que su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Rukawa. "¿Desde cuándo?" Preguntó Hanamichi. "¿Desde cuándo qué?" "Quiero saber por cuánto tiempo has sentido esto por mí... kitsune." "Creo que desde el primer día, ¿y tú?" "No sé exactamente cuándo, pero me di cuenta después de IH. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Te extrañé más que los demás, quería negarlo, pero al final, tuve que admitirlo... cuando regresé, las cosas seguían siendo del mismo modo que antes y pensé que era por mí, así que lo mejor que pude hacer era irme." "Pues te enseñaré lo equivocado que estabas..." Rukawa tomó el rostro de Hanamichi en sus manos y besó sus labios. El beso fue profundo y apasionado y Hanamichi sólo dejó que Rukawa tomara completo control sobre sus labios. Ahora estaba realmente disfrutándolo, sin malos sentimientos, sin arrepentimientos, sólo Rukawa y él. Al terminar, se separaron y Hanamichi recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Rukawa de nuevo. "¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" Preguntó Hanamichi. "Catorce de febrero, ¿por qué?" "¿Sabes qué se celebra hoy?" Preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo. "Mm... no." "No sé por qué no me extraña. Hoy es el día de San Valentín." "¿Y?" "A veces eres tan insensible... hoy es el día de los enamorados. Escogí este día en especial para irme, como un tipo de..." "Masoquismo." "De alguna forma, talvez..." "¿Ibas a dejarme en el día en que se supone que debemos que estar juntos?" "Nunca creí que encontraría el amor, ¿sabes?" Dijo Hanamichi muy sinceramente. "Yo tampoco..." "Te amo." "También te amo." Estuvieron en silencio por algunos momentos, simplemente abrazándose. Al término de unos minutos Hanamichi se levantó y ayudó Rukawa a levantarse también. Éste último tomó su pantalón deportivo y sudadera, ya que afuera hacía frío y sólo vestía el uniforme del equipo. Entró en los vestidores y salió unos pocos minutos después. Se fueron del gimnasio como a las ocho treinta de la noche la cual ya estaba muy obscura. "¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? Está muy obscuro y se está poniendo muy frío. Puedes tomar un baño, y tengo chocolate caliente y..." "Do'aho, no tienes que convencerme de ir a tu casa." "¡¡Hey!! ¡¡¡¿A quién estás llamando do'aho?!!! ¡¡Tú, ¿baka kitsune?!!" "A ti..." Rukawa encontró la mejor forma de callar a Hanamichi, pero lo malo era que sólo podía usarla cuando estuvieran solos, pero no le importaba; sólo tenía que llamar a Hanamichi *Do'aho* y listo. Cuando se separaron, Hanamichi ya había olvidado el 'insulto' y sólo lo abrazó. "Feliz día de San Valentín Kaede..."  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
